


Technical Difficulties

by NerdiChick95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, these two are having some trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdiChick95/pseuds/NerdiChick95
Summary: It isn't always easy having superhuman strength, especially in the bedroom.





	

Kara groaned into Lena’s mouth. All week she’d been anticipating their vacation to Lena’s lake house, and they were finally here. James let her cash in her vacation days, and J’onn agreed to cover for Supergirl. They had three whole days without anybody to bother them.

Lena carefully removed Kara’s glasses and set them on a table, tracing her fingers over her eyelids and dragging her nails gently down her cheek. Kara shuddered and leaned forward to claim her mouth again.

“So, I was thinking,” Kara said in between kisses. “About that thing we were talking about?”

With a chuckle, Lena slid her hands over Kara’s waist. “Oh? What thing?”

Heat flooded her face. “You know, the thing.”

Lena moved to nibble along her jaw. She whispered in her ear, “We talk about a lot of things, Kara,” and traced her tongue over her earlobe.

Kara groaned, partly for the embarrassment, partly for the fact that Lena was now sucking on her pulse point. “Please don’t make me say it.”

Lena began to back Kara into a wall. She slid a thigh between her legs and said, “Do you mean the thing where I fuck you?”

Kara’s hips ground against her girlfriend’s thigh, squeezing them tight as she nodded.

“Maybe if you ask me nicely,” Lena continued, “I’ll do it.”

A groan escaped her lips, and she clenched harder. “Lena please f—”

“Shit, not so hard!” Lena gasped.

Kara immediately pulled her legs apart for Lena to step back. “I’m sorry are you—”

“It’s okay!” she said. “No harm done, it was just a little too hard.”

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. This was the hardest part of being intimate. She hated having to hold back to avoid hurting her partners.

Her train of thought was broken when Lena cupped her cheek. “Hey, I’m okay.” She moved her thumb in little circles. “Really.”

With the fear of hurting her lessened, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and touched their foreheads together. Taking her face in both hands now, Lena pulled her in for a gentle, calming kiss.

“I’m still game if you are,” Lena teased. “Especially if you still want to try—”

“The thing?” Kara interjected.

Lena snorted. “Is it really so hard for you to say ‘strap on’?”

Groaning, Kara hid her face in the crook of Lena’s neck.

Lena carded her fingers through Kara’s hair. “It’s your choice, babe.”

Kara took a few moments to just nuzzle against her girlfriend’s neck before saying, “I want to try it.”

Lena grinned and gave her hair a little tug. “Then go ahead and get into bed. I’ll get it set up.”

 

With her clothes gone, Kara sat in the center of the bed. Lena walked in the bedroom holding a harness in one hand and clutching a relatively small purple dildo and a bottle of lube in the other. Kara watched as she set them at the foot of the bed and peeled off her shirt. She had on a lacy black bra with a deep red trim that pushed her breasts up. The Kryptonian licked her lips at the sight.

“So, I think we should start this tamely,” Lena said as she slipped out of her jeans, revealing matching underwear. “I want to go down on you before we try anything else. Just to get comfortable.”

Kara grinned, shoving down the slight anxiety in her stomach. “Well it’s not like I’m ever going to say no to that.”

Lena smirked and crawled onto the bed and in between Kara’s legs. She traced one hand over Kara’s face, tucking a stray hair behind her ear before cupping the back of her head and pulling her into a deep kiss. Kara let herself fall back onto the bed as Lena swiped her tongue over her lip. She opened her mouth and returned the favor.

Lena’s hand drifted away from Kara’s face and began to slide along her sides, under her breasts, swiping her thumb around her nipple but never quite touching it. The anticipation sent a shiver down Kara’s spine, and she arched forward seeking her girlfriend’s touch. Lena responded with a firm pinch of her nipple. A small moan escaped Kara’s mouth, and Lena nipped at her lower lip.  
While Lena played with her breast, Kara shifted her weight and wrapped her legs around her waist. She gently squeezed Lena’s body closer, mindful of the amount of pressure she was using.

Lena grinned into the kiss as they pressed closer before moving to latch her mouth onto the juncture between Kara’s neck and shoulder. One of the benefits of Kara’s invulnerability was how she could bite as hard as she wanted without fear of hurting her. Unfortunately, that also meant it took more to create a stronger sensation for her, and Lena had to gauge how long she could bite before her jaw would be too sore to use for other activities.

As Lena worked on her neck, slightly disappointed that she’d never be able to leave a mark, Kara reached up, sliding her fingers around Lena’s sides, and unclasped her bra. The woman released her neck and sat up to pull off the garment before surging forward and kissing Kara again. Kara groaned into her mouth and carded her fingers through Lena’s hair.  
Leaving one last kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, Lena moved down, peppering kisses along her collarbone before settling at her breasts. She took one in her mouth while massaging the other with her hand.

Kara sat her head back on their pillows with a hum of appreciation. She slid her fingers through Lena’s hair, brushing it gently. Lena moaned and switched to suck on her other nipple.

“You feel so good,” Kara whispered. “Fuck, Lena, you feel so good.”

Lena released her breast with a pop and pressed a kiss at the top of her abdomen.

“You’re so gorgeous, Kara,” she replied. “I could do this forever.” She moved to lick her way down Kara’s stomach, pausing just below her naval.

Kara giggled, “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Lena pulled back and pushed Kara’s legs up. She nibbled her thigh, just below her knee, making sure to give the other leg equal treatment.

“Do you think the others would mind if we just quit everything and did this every day?” she laughed.

Lena chuckled in the middle of an open-mouthed kiss halfway up Kara’s thigh. “I’m sure they’d learn to deal with it.” She dragged her teeth down the rest of the way. “And I could hire someone to run L-Corp if I wanted.”

“Well I don’t know about that. No one would ever be as good as—” Kara gasped and let out a loud groan as Lena licked from her entrance to just above her clit. She flicked the tip of it gently with her tongue before moving for another long swipe.

“Oh fuck!” Kara gasped.

Lena sucked her clit, dragging her tongue over it firmly, unafraid of too much stimulation. With her free hand, she traced her thumb around her entrance, occasionally dipping it in and rubbing her walls.

When Kara started to tremble, Lena paused, stretched her jaw for a moment, and dove back in. She slipped two fingers inside, rubbing at her g-spot.

Kara released a moan. “Shit! Lena I’m going to cum, Lena I’m—”

Lena sucked harder and pulled her fingers out before Kara began to clench up. It wouldn’t do either of them good if she broke her fingers.

Kara keened and twisted, fighting the urge to buck and grind as warmth pulsed through her. It racked through her body and loosened her tense muscles. Through it all, Lena continued to lick her clit, albeit slower and gentler.

When the tremors stopped, Lena pressed one last, lingering kiss to her clit and pushed herself back up Kara’s body. Kara took her face in her hands and kissed her. She tasted herself all over Lena’s mouth and shuddered in pleasure.

“Are you still okay with this?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. “Fuck yeah,” she breathed.

With a grin Lena said, “Alright then.”

She pulled back to slip off her underwear and pull the harness on. Kara watched intently as she pulled the dildo into the slot and grabbed the bottle of lube.

“Just in case,” she said with a shrug as she poured some onto her fingers. Kara nodded and spread her legs to give Lena better access. She moaned and shivered when her girlfriend’s fingers slipped inside, still sensitive from her orgasm. The lube was a little cold, but not too uncomfortable.

When Lena finished applying it, she poured some onto the dildo and spread it evenly.

“If you need me to stop just tell me,” she instructed.

Kara giggled, “Should we set up a safeword?”

Lena laughed in return. “If you like, but I’ll stop if you tell me to.”

Kara bit her lip.

With an amused roll of her eyes Lena asked, “You want to have a safeword, don’t you?”

“Kind of,” she replied.

She smirked. “Okay we’ll get into the specifics later. For now, green if you’re comfortable. Yellow if you need me to slow down the intensity. Red if you need to stop right away.”

Kara nodded eagerly. “Sounds good!”

Lena smiled and settled in between her legs again. She took the dildo in one hand and pressed it against her entrance.

“Feeling alright?” she asked.

Kara nodded again. “Green,” she said.

“Okay,” Lena breathed.

She tilted her hips and pressed in slowly. Between the lube and Kara’s cum there was little to no resistance, and it wasn’t long before their hips were flush with one another.  
Lena slid her hand up Kara’s sternum, tracing her fingers over all the goosebumps on her skin. “Color?”

“Green,” Kara said.

At that, Lena began to thrust her hips.

It took a few minutes of playing with the angles, but she took notice when Kara’s breathing went from a steady rhythm to gasps and moans. When she figured out which spots made her moan the loudest, Lena focused on those.

She sped up her pace and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend.

Kara met her thrusts eagerly, her eyes rolling shut. For the first time with Lena she didn’t have to worry about squeezing too hard. As long as she kept her feet planted on the bed, she could clench as hard as she needed. Especially when Lena hit that particular spot—

Then Lena froze.

Kara’s eyes flew open. “Wha—Lena what are you—green! Lena green!” She moaned, “Please I’m so close!”

Then she realized that Lena actually was moving. Or rather she was grinding furiously with a frown on her face.

“Kara I—” she began to giggle, “I can’t move!”

Kara stared at her. “What?”

Lena laughed, “You’re squeezing so tight I can’t move!”

Her cheeks and the tips of her ears burned red.

“Oh babe,” Lena laughed, placing a hand on her cheek. “Hang on, I’ve got this.”

She squeezed her hand between them, managing to fit her fingers between them and onto Kara’s clit. Then she began to grind again, moving to kiss Kara once more.

Between the dildo inside of her, Lena’s fingers on her clit, and her tongue in Kara’s mouth, it wasn’t long before the Kryptonian was coming. Kara let out a relieved groan as the pressure in her core released.

When she was finally able to unclench, Lena slid out of her and looked at the dildo. “Holy shit,” she laughed.

“What?” Kara looked down to see the purple toy had been squeezed so hard that it was now a thin, dense block.

“I think this is the most fun I’ve ever had during sex,” Lena said.

Kara groaned and threw her arm over her face. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lena grinned. “I’m sure we have plenty of time to do all sorts of embarrassing things together.”

“Why me?” Kara muttered. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to be human more than right now.”

Lena’s smile softened. “Well then, I guess I’ll just have to start a new research project at L-Corp.” She pulled the harness off and laid down beside Kara. “I wonder how my employees would like working on something to help us in the bedroom.”

Kara threw her hand down and glared at Lena. “You wouldn’t!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for a while now and finally got around to writing it. I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
